


Когда мы были хорошими

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Джек молчит; это тяжелое молчание, в котором что-то зреет.– Ты не хочешь об этом разговаривать, – наконец произносит Джек, – но, может, ты хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?





	

**Название:** Когда мы были хорошими  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** миди, 7180 слов  
**Пейринг:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg)/[Люсинда Вульфсон](http://i.imgur.com/krH9JAK.jpg)/ОМП  
**Категория:** джен, гет, слэш  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R – NC-21  
**Предупреждения:** нон-кон, жестокость, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
**Краткое содержание:** Джек молчит; это тяжелое молчание, в котором что-то зреет.  
– Ты не хочешь об этом разговаривать, – наконец произносит Джек, – но, может, ты хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?  
**Размещение:** только после деанона

Когда Лулу звонит ему, Джек стоит у запасного выхода своего любимого клуба. Он держит за волосы симпатичного блондина, а блондин – точнее, его рот – занят Джеком.  
Джек не без труда отстраняет его, когда слышит звонок.  
– Я мешаю? – спрашивает Лулу. Говорит она запыхавшись, как будто бежала.  
– Нет, – говорит Джек. – Что такое?  
Парень у его ног жестикулирует: «Да какого хрена, чувак?»  
– Прости меня... просто я была у доктора (они оба никогда не говорят «психоаналитик»), и она, – Люсинда дышит еще труднее, – она хотела, чтоб я рассказала ей... Знаешь, я даже начала, а потом... я сбежала.  
– Лу, – прерывает ее Джек, – вспомни правило четыре.  
Правило четыре – «мы не обязаны говорить об этом». Ни друг с другом, ни тем более с посторонними.  
– Да, – уже чуть тверже говорит Люсинда, – правило четыре. Я помню.  
– Где ты сейчас?  
– Я гуляла, – она вздыхает, пытаясь справиться с собой. – В парке около библиотеки.  
– Хорошо. Жди меня у выхода, – он прикидывает, – через двадцать минут.  
Блондин разочарованно поднимается, вытирает рот. В прежние времена Джек снова потянул бы его вниз, чтобы по-быстрому закончить дело, но голос Люсинды и ее тяжелое дыхание напомнили ему о том, о чем он желал думать не больше Лулу – и ничего уже не хочется.  
Парень вздыхает.  
– Не ведись, – говорит он удивительно мирно для человека, которого только что продинамили. – Так и будет тебя донимать. Поверь мне, я был там, я знаю.  
– Нет, – говорит Джек, застегивая брюки, – не был. И не знаешь.

Люсинда в парке мерзнет: холодно, уже несколько дней в Шайло – невиданное дело – идет снег, вода в лужах покрылась инеем, и теперь ей страшно за Джека. Не нужно было ему отказываться от шофера. Но Лулу его понимает: вряд ли ей самой захотелось бы иметь так близко чужого человека.  
Она уже раскаивается, что позвонила ему. Доктор говорит, что нужно перестать это делать, следует отпустить его – и себя. Каждый из них заслуживает новой жизни.  
Это нездоровая привязанность, возникшая при нездоровых обстоятельствах, говорит доктор. Лулу с ней даже согласна. Но это не значит, что они с Джеком могут надолго выпустить друг друга из поля зрения. Лулу помнит, как запаниковала в больнице, испугалась буквально до истерики, когда их с Джеком развели по разным палатам.  
Успокоилась, только когда Джек пришел к ней, не обращая внимания на медсестер, и улегся на кровать рядом. И у самого плечи расслабились только, когда она обняла его – как обычно. Оба были такими худыми, что одной кушетки в палате им вполне хватило на двоих – и потом их уже не пытались разделить.  
Сейчас они с грехом пополам учатся жить сами по себе. Джек вернулся в свой городской лофт, а ей снял квартиру в центре – жить у родителей она не могла.  
_Мы теперь свободны.  
У нас новая жизнь.  
Можем быть, кем хочется._  
Лулу в первую ночь никак не могла заснуть и держалась, чтобы не набрать номер Джека – пока ее собственный телефон не зазвонил. Она так и заснула, прижимая трубку к уху.  
Говорят, страх – тоже признак свободы.  
Через две недели после начала новой жизни к ней стал захаживать Лен Кэррингтон, давешний неудачливый воздыхатель, которому пришлось отступить перед принцем. Люсинда не знала, приходит ли он из любопытства, как все остальные, или же надеется вновь завязать отношения. Так или иначе, она поила Лена кофе на кухне, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Она знала, что это Джек, еще прежде, чем открыла дверь.  
– Эй, Лу, – у него был усталый вид, и он опять потирал левое предплечье.  
– Заходи скорее.  
Тут из кухни появился Лен. Остановился, как вкопанный, увидев вошедшего.  
– Ваше Высочество...  
Люсинда двинулась, неосознанно загораживая Джека собой.  
– О, Господи. Извини. Я просто... был рядом и решил зайти, – Джек очаровательно улыбнулся Лену. – Надеюсь, я вам не очень помешал?  
– Лен как раз собирался уходить, – твердо сказала Люсинда. Она видела, что у Джека снова болит рука и что он вряд ли спал. – Верно? Мы увидимся завтра.  
Тот попытался что-то сказать, но она просто сунула ему ключи от машины и шляпу и закрыла за ним дверь. Джек принял глуповато-извиняющийся вид.  
– Кажется, я разрушил тебе личную жизнь...  
– У тебя к этому талант, – вздохнула Люсинда.  
Кровать здесь была не такая, как в комнате, но они разместились почти как раньше.  
– Садись. Давай руку.  
Люсинда не переставала удивляться – как ей от Джека спокойно. Неровно сросшееся предплечье было таким знакомым под ее руками.  
– Спасибо, – вздохнул Джек в конце концов, когда от массажа ему стало чуть легче.  
– Ты думаешь идти к врачу?  
Болит наверняка от того, что кость неправильно срослась, но Лулу физически невыносимо было представить, что ему опять станут ломать руку. Джек неопределенно мотнул головой.  
– Оставайся.  
Он обмяк, привалившись к ней, спрятал лицо в ее волосах.  
– Начнем новую жизнь завтра...

Но пока новой жизни у них не выходит, хотя оба честно пытаются. Каким-то образом – хоть они и договорились предоставить друг другу свободу – они продолжают совершенно случайно сталкиваться на улице, звонить друг другу и заходить по самым пустячным поводам.  
Иногда Люсинде кажется, что им было бы проще остаться в комнате. По крайней мере, там они были друг у друга под присмотром.  
– Мы как будто разведенная пара, которая никак не может смириться с раздельной жизнью, – как-то раз говорит Джек.  
Люсинде же они напоминают двух ветеранов, бережно поддерживающих друг друга на параде в честь Объединения. Но в их войне участвовали только они двое, и теперь, в мирной жизни, никто не может разделить их воспоминаний. Сейчас, когда все позади (истерика, которую она закатила у психоаналитика, не в счет), Лулу рада, что Джек делит эти воспоминания именно с ней.  
Наконец, знакомая машина останавливается у входа в парк. Лулу ныряет в теплое, пахнущее кожей нутро.  
– Замерзла, – говорит Джек с упреком и неясно, адресует он его себе или Лулу. – Плакала?  
– Нет. Просто было трудно дышать. И я... Я сбежала.  
– Она не имела права принуждать тебя.  
– Я помню правило четыре, Джек.  
У него всегда портится настроение, когда речь заходит об этом. Люсинда знает: он винит себя, что не уберег ее. Но ведь он дрался, так дрался. Лулу касается его пострадавшей руки, чтобы напомнить об этом.  
Джек научил ее многим трюкам, которые знал, еще тогда, в комнате. Она сама попросила, и Джек гонял ее без устали, заставляя отрабатывать удары и позиции, пока она буквально не валилась с ног. И все сокрушался, что поздно, что надо было начинать раньше.  
Но ведь они оба были к этому не готовы. Джек не думал, что его отец сможет отдать такой приказ. Он был слишком хорошим, чтобы ожидать такого от Сайласа.  
Наша беда в том, думает Люсинда, что мы были слишком хорошими.  
Во второй раз, когда они пришли, Люсинда была готова. Теперь дрались они оба, и в этой драке – которая все равно кончилась слишком быстро и слишком плохо – она впервые почувствовала это счастье: биться против кого-то вдвоем. Спина к спине. Она поняла, почему Джеку так нравилась армия.  
В тот раз ее трогать не стали.  
И самое ужасное, что глубоко в душе она все равно этому рада; она не хотела бы поменяться. И в этом ее преступление перед Джеком. Потому что он желал ее защитить; лежал смирно, почти не подавая голоса, только мычал иногда в подушку. А она не могла зашуметь и ударить кого-нибудь из солдат, чтобы отвлечь их внимание на себя; замерла, съежившись и плача.  
Люсинда думает, что в первый раз это было задумано, чтобы подстегнуть Джека. Сайлас к тому времени уже сильно повредился умом, и Лулу вполне допускала, что именно так он и думал. Но если Джека это, возможно, и подстегнуло бы, то ее совсем вывело из игры. Даже сейчас она не уверена, что оправилась.  
Но она не думает, что Сайлас – при всем своем безумии – приказал бы им вернуться. Они, должно быть, проявили собственную инициативу – и не были наказаны. И тогда уже поняли, что можно: заключенным неоткуда было просить защиты.

Джек молчит; это тяжелое молчание, в котором что-то зреет.  
– Ты не хочешь об этом разговаривать, – наконец произносит Джек, – но, может, ты хочешь что-нибудь с этим сделать?  
– Сделать, – шепчет она, – а что мы можем, Джек?  
– Вспомни правило номер пять.  
Правило номер пять – самое тяжелое для усвоения – гласило: «мы свободны».  
_Даже если нас заперли – мы решаем, покоряться или нет требованиям короля. Даже если все заперто, на окнах решетки, а ножи и бутылки исключительно пластиковые – никто не в силах отобрать у нас последнюю свободу. В конце концов, всегда остаются вода в ванной и шнурки на балдахине._ Поэтому, когда Джек перестал есть после того случая, Люсинда не заставляла его. Даже не уговаривала. Просто попросила не уходить.  
– Я буду совсем одна, Джек.  
– Но ведь тогда тебя выпустят отсюда, – проговорил он обескровленными губами.  
– Да, – сказала она. – Но я буду совсем одна...  
После этого он поднялся и выпил остывший чай, а на следующий день начал потихоньку есть.

– Мы свободны, – шепчет Люсинда.  
– Мы свободны, – подтверждает Джек. – У меня до сих пор кое-где остались друзья. У меня есть доступ к информации. Мы могли бы найти их. Узнать, где они живут. По какой дороге ездят домой.  
– И? – Люсинда теребит рукав.  
– И сделать. Что-нибудь.  
Когда она поднимает голову и глядит в его лицо, у Джека выражение бойца, планирующего операцию. Взгляд сосредоточен, челюсти сжаты.  
– Ну, Ваше Высочество, – улыбается она, – вы знаете, как заинтересовать девушку...

Они начали с малого, так, чтобы и сами могли себе сказать: это несерьезно, просто игра, еще один ритуал, который поможет им справиться с пережитым. Доктор говорила: в таких ритуалах нет ничего необычного, они помогают выжить. Но вы должны понять, что теперь в них больше не нуждаетесь.  
– Ты думаешь, – спросила Лулу, – правила действуют за пределами комнаты?  
– Это наши правила, – ответил Джек. Тогда он все еще был худой, злой и взъерошенный; у доктора он не продержался и двух сеансов. – Только нам решать, когда они перестанут действовать.  
Лулу посчитала, что он прав. В особенности, насчет правила номер два. Оно гласило: «мы вместе» – и сначала было придумано, чтобы одному из них не пришло в голову наделать глупостей. Уже потом это стало утешением – _мы в этом вместе. Мы вдвоем. Мы справимся._

Когда они жили в комнате, Джек и Люсинда называли охранников просто по номерам: номер один, два, три... И Люсинда суеверно удивлена, увидев, что у каждого из них есть имя.  
– Пятого не трогаем, – говорит Джек. Пятый и вправду был добр к ним; он передавал им обезболивающее и тайком совал Джеку записки от матери. Но Люсинда не уверена, что вспомнила бы об этом, если бы не Джек.  
Сбор информации – достаточно сложная работа, и Люсинда счастлива ею заняться. Благотворительной работы в госпитале ей не хватает. Вдобавок там она – под покровительством Мишель, которая раздражающе к ней добра и все время смотрит так, будто Люсинда так же достойна жалости, как и раненые.  
Дома она садится за бюро красного дерева, включает компьютер, раскрывает аккуратно разлинованную тетрадь. Каждое имя написано своим цветом. Потихоньку пустые колонки напротив имен заполняются информацией. Всякий раз, поработав, она удаляет историю поиска; когда все будет кончено, компьютер они выкинут, а тетрадь сожгут.  
Вечером после службы Джек заходит к ней, и они обсуждают то, что оба успели узнать. Со временем она начинает называть это про себя «военными советами».  
После своего восшествия на престол король Дэвид уволил тех гвардейцев, которым была поручена охрана принца. Никаких санкций за увольнением, впрочем, не последовало, и бывшие охранники подыскали себе новую работу.  
Возможно, им с Джеком следовало рассказать обо всем. Пожаловаться новому, справедливому королю. Но они воспользовались правилом четыре, и теперь те ходят на свободе. Их заключение Дэвид представил еще одним безумным поступком короля, которому не понравилось, что сын говорит ему правду, попытку Джека взять трон – как желание избавить народ от зарвавшегося правителя. Однако, несмотря на всю наивность и – как Лулу казалось – чувство вины короля Шепарда, делать из Джека героя он не собирался; никакой сын не может безнаказанно поднимать руку на отца. Но свое наказание Джек уже отбыл – пресса везде показывала, как их, шатающихся и бледных, выводят из комнаты, чтобы у ворот Дворца тут же опустить на носилки. Конечно же, такой принц ни для кого не представлял угрозы – и Дэвид явно надеялся, что так оно и останется. И вряд ли собирался затевать громкое дело со скандалом, которое ославит не только Джека, но и весь дворец.  
– Он оставил за мной титул, – сказал ей Джек. – Это важно. Это значит, что по закону я по-прежнему обладаю неприкосновенностью. Даже если кто-то захочет обвинить меня – это наверняка будет слишком сложно.

Сайласа убило молнией. Среди бела дня – и пожелай Господь более ясно продемонстрировать, что король Гильбоа ему не угодил, вряд ли смог бы. После этого трон занял – ожидаемо – Его любимец и любимец народа, капитан Шепард.  
Им есть за что благодарить нового монарха. Дэвид выпустил их с Люсиндой из заключения. Дэвид сохранил за Джеком титул – он все еще остается принцем. Подыскал им с Люсиндой непыльные и незначительные должности. Такие, как дают помятым и усталым, но еще достойным родственникам. Джек получил пост при министерстве обороны – стал начальником отдела пенсионных выплат. Он не возражал. Близко к оружию Дэвид его все равно не подпустил бы – и был прав. Гильбоа еще не опомнилась от предыдущей смуты, и новой никому не хочется. В первую очередь – самому Джеку.  
Поначалу за ним наблюдали, но когда Джек отправил восвояси одного из бывших сторонников Сайласа, желавшего видеть на троне Бенджамина, то скоро оставили в покое.  
Теперь он может следить, чтобы новый король не обидел ребят, вернувшихся с войны. А еще – и это главное – теперь у него есть доступ к информации, и после изоляции в комнате Джек поглощает ее, как голодный.  
Первым делом он находит свой взвод. Их перевели в Коринф, пограничный гарнизон на границе с Гефом. Самое паршивое место, где только можно оказаться. Раньше туда отправляли только дисбаты.  
Он смотрит личные дела. Убит. Убит. Пропал без вести. Убит. Умер в госпитале. Убит.  
Джек не чувствовал такой бессильной злости с тех пор, как за ним закрылась дверь той комнаты.  
Джек закрывает глаза, всматривается в воспоминания. Какие они были после битвы за Новую Надежду. Оглушенные победой, нервно-веселые. Живые.  
Только раз его взгляд цепляется за единственное «Уволен в запас по ранению». Ричардсон. Он остался в госпитале во время операции в Лисьем лесу и едва не со слезами убеждал Джека не ходить.  
Адрес Джек находит тут же, в файле. Вечером он звонит в дверь Ричардсона, подсознательно боясь, что ему не откроют. Он подвел их.  
Подставил их всех.  
И все-таки дверь открывается, но, глядя перед собой, Джек ничего не видит.  
– Эй, майор, – тихо говорят снизу.  
Его лейтенант – в коляске. Тощие ноги укрыты пледом. Но руки по-прежнему сильные, они обнимают Джека, когда он валится на колени рядом с креслом.  
– Слава Богу, сэр...  
Ричардсон живет один и неплохо справляется. Он разливает по чашкам невкусный, но очень крепкий кофе.  
– Они отправили нас туда и сказали, чтоб мы ждали вас. Готовили почву. Мол, Его Величество решили отправить непутевого сына послужить на границу. Ну, мы ждем, а командира нет и нет... Начали приходить слухи – то, что вас повесили, то, что посадили в тюрьму. Потом нам сказали, что вы спелись с Шепардом и сбежали в Геф. А потом нас начали выкашивать. Ни одна смерть не была случайной. Ни одна... Мне повезло – в госпиталь приехала комиссия из ООН, я увязался с ними, иначе не выжил бы...  
– Кто... – как трудно справиться с голосом, – по чьему приказу?  
– Генерала Нейбла.  
Генерал, ставший министром обороны. Теперь Джек знает, за какие заслуги. Дэвид не стал его менять – новому королю нужно на кого-то опираться, – и теперь каждую пятницу Джек отчитывается перед ним.  
– Как было в плену? – спрашивает Ричардсон.  
– Да какой там плен. Меня ведь держали во дворце. Комната с ванной, слуги, перепелки на ужин...  
– А нос вы себе в ванной своротили, командир?  
– Именно. Выходил из душа, упал и ударился.  
– Надо же, какой вы неловкий, сэр. Ну да ладно. Главное, что вы вышли на свободу...  
Вдвоем они отправляются на кладбище. Джек везет Ричардсона по дорожкам, а капрал показывает ему могилы. Джек долго молчит, вспоминая каждого, дотрагиваясь до холодного камня.  
– Не вините себя, сэр, – тихо говорит ему Ричардсон. – Он бы сделал это в любом случае. Он не допустил бы, чтоб у вас были... свои люди.  
Джек молчит, смахивает с камня сухие листья, открывая имя погибшего. Сказать ему нечего.  
– Командир, – говорит в конце концов Ричардсон. – Я не могу ходить, но кое-что другое могу. Связаться, скажем... с людьми. Или достать кое-что... Оружие, например. Я готов исполнять ваши приказы, сэр.  
– Тогда жди, – сумрачно говорит Джек. – Приказы будут.  
Первым делом Джек просит у Ричардсона достать машину. Тот подгоняет ему старый «пикап», доверенный товарищем перед тем, как уйти на фронт. Товарища убили; машина и ключи остались у Ричардсона, хотя записан «пикап» до сих пор на имя покойника. Удобно.  
– Надеюсь, вам она послужит, – говорит лейтенант.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – отвечает Джек.  
Вернувшись на работу, он хлопочет о том, чтобы Ричардсона вывезли в США, в медицинский центр при «Старк Индастриз», где парализованным вживляли специальные чипы, чтобы они снова могли управлять своим телом.  
О генерале Джек рассказывает Люсинде вечером в гостиной. По телевизору новый монарх произносит речь, весьма проникновенную. Джек, доверху наполненный злостью, почти искрит, расхаживая из угла в угол. Лулу красит ногти.  
– Возможно, мне придется на время уехать, – говорит Джек.  
Лулу дует на лак.  
– Тебе обязательно делать это самому? – спрашивает она. – Если этот генерал способен на такие вещи, он наверняка не только твоим людям навредил. Может быть, тебе нужно подумать...  
Конечно, она права. Он забылся в собственной ненависти; как в тот день, когда дядя освободил его из плена и сунул в руку пистолет. И что он наделал?  
А ведь хватило бы, как Лулу говорит – немного подумать...  
Джек думает – и вспоминает.  
Он снова отправляется к Ричардсону. У того на кровати – полусобранный чемодан.  
– Сэр, – говорит он, – я вам благодарен, но не надо... я не хочу особого обращения просто потому, что был в вашем взводе.  
– Тупица, – говорит Джек. – Я посылаю тебя на разведку. Если вернешься живым и с ногами, поставим это дело на конвейер.  
_Даже если мне придется часами осаждать королевский кабинет..._  
– Ты говорил, что можешь достать кое-что...  
Через неделю Ричардсон дает ему пачку фотографий. И в очередной свой выходной Джек пересекает границу с Гефом.  
Он сидит в темном баре напротив бородатого, побитого жизнью паренька. Тот разглядывает снимки, и Джек видит, как белеют его костяшки, когда он стискивает в пальцах одну из фотокарточек – ту, на которой лицо генерала легче всего разглядеть. Джек знает его историю. Парень был в горах, когда его городок заняли гелвуйские войска. И спустился слишком поздно.  
– И что? – бородатый щурится. – Зачем ты показал мне это? Я знаю, кто ты. Ты решил подстроить мне ловушку?  
– Против тебя? Кому ты нужен. У нас мир. И если ты знаешь, кто я, то должен понимать, мне не до ловушек.  
Но парнишка ждет объяснения.  
– Этот человек угробил мой взвод.  
У парня презрительно кривятся губы:  
– Таких же...  
– Не таких же! – взрывается Джек. Они всегда воевали честно. Да за такие художества, что на фотографиях, любого из них без лишних разговоров бы расстреляли.  
– И что же? Хочешь, чтобы я за тебя каштаны из огня выгребал?  
– Я знаю твой закон, – говорит на это Джек. – Мне они были братьями по оружию, но тебе она, – он кивает на снимок, – сестра по крови. Ты позволишь мне встать на пути твоей мести?  
Бородатый отрицательно качает головой, а потом пропадает, как не было.  
Во время очередного дипломатического визита в Геф генерал Нейбл исчезает. Через несколько дней его находят в овраге – мертвого и лишившегося детородного органа, зато с початками кукурузы, натолканными в распоротый живот. Инцидент весьма прискорбен и неминуемо спровоцировал бы международный скандал – если бы почти в тот же момент в прессе не появились снимки, показывающие, как покойный обошелся с молоденькой девушкой из приграничного городка. Уже не только в Гефе, но и в Гильбоа начинают говорить, что не расстроятся, если убийцу не найдут.  
Убийцу не находят. Скандал затягивается, Его Величество Дэвид Шепард почти ежедневно мотается через границу и берет с собой Джека – улыбка принца способна сгладить любое недовольство. Когда шумиха, наконец, затихает, Дэвид спрашивает у Джека:  
– Ты бы не хотел занимать более важный пост?  
– Хотел бы, – всеми зубами скалится Джек, – короля.  
– Но послушай...  
– Оставь. Все знают, что ты занимаешь мой трон.  
– Господь, – начинает Дэвид.  
– Что ж, тогда я подожду, пока Он тебя разлюбит. Но мне это удобно делать на моей должности.  
Дэвид вздыхает, и Джеку почти становится его жалко. Дома они с Лулу смотрят репортаж о расследовании убийства, и Джек наклоняется и целует ее в ровный пробор.  
– Я тебя не заслуживаю.

Но тех, кто издевался над ними, чужими руками не устранишь – да они этого и не желают.  
– С кого хочешь начать? – спрашивает Джек..  
– С третьего, – с чувством говорит Лулу.  
Третий. Теперь они знают, что его зовут Эли Бурро, и он работает начальником секьюрити в магазине своего брата.  
Раньше они знали только, что у него огромные кулаки и что отбиться от него труднее, чем от всех остальных. Это он сломал Джеку руку, когда тот кинулся на защиту Люсинды.  
Это он...  
Правило четыре, напоминает себе Лулу.  
– Боюсь, мы даже вдвоем с ним не справимся, – говорит она Джеку. Тот сосредоточенно покусывает губу.  
– Это не может быть так уж сложно, – говорит он.

Это оказывается несложно. Как они обнаруживают после пары недель слежки, Третий любит захаживать в один малоизвестный и обшарпанный клуб на окраине города – куда, несмотря на всю обшарпанность, посторонних не пускают. Джек знает этот клуб, как, наверное, все злачные места Шайло, хоть и был там всего пару раз. Он не из тех, кто любит смотреть на чужие драки, не принимая участия, а на ринг его бы не пустили – кому нужны неприятности?  
Третий же появляется из клуба весь в синяках, а потом, разгоряченный зрелищем, закатывается в ближайший паб – излюбленное место посиделок тех бойцов, кто после схватки еще способен сидеть.  
Это плохое место; проигравших часто выбрасывают прямо у паба, даже не удосужившись довезти до больницы. Для случайных трупов – в боях без правил случается и такое – недалеко от клуба удобно течет река.  
Они караулят Третьего поздно, когда основная толпа зрителей давно рассосалась, и даже в пабе остается всего несколько человек. Он обессилен после боя, расслаблен от выпивки, реакции наверняка замедлены...  
– Осторожнее, – шепчет Джек. – Если он тебя узнает...  
Поэтому Люсинда старается, чтобы не узнал; она сидит посреди асфальта, закрыв лицо руками, и изображает рыдания. Юбка у нее чуть завернулась – как может завернуться после неудачного падения – обнажив ногу, рядом – упавший велосипед.  
Она слышит его шаги. Слышит, как он неуверенно останавливается – а потом приближается.  
– Мисс! Как это вы так нехорошо упали, – в голосе ничего, кроме пьяного добродушия. – Мисс! С вами все в порядке? Давайте я помогу...  
Когда он склоняется над ней, и она ощущает его знакомое, ненавистное дыхание, Лулу приходится напрячь все силы, чтобы не рвануться прочь.  
– Мисс?  
Он падает, валится на нее, Люсинда брезгливо выворачивается. Джек стоит над ней, губы у него поджаты, на крепко стиснутых пальцах кастет, которым Третий получил по затылку. Джек укладывает его на мостовую, поворачивает голову и аккуратно бьет кулаком в висок.  
Они довозят его до реки и сбрасывают с набережной. Если кто-то из жителей квартала и увидел их, вряд ли станет брать в голову – здесь такое происходит часто.  
Дома Люси вырывает страницу из своей тетради и сжигает ее.

С Первым все оказывается и того проще. Начиная с его происхождения и кончая тем, что клубы он любит посещать самые обыкновенные – те, в которых Джек как рыба в воде – сверкающая золотая рыбка среди выводка таких же. Теперь явление принца на вечеринке уже не становится событием, пресса пережевала и выплюнула их с Лулу несколько месяцев назад. Тем лучше. Джек подговаривает одну из знакомых девушек, и та весь вечер вьется около Первого, не забывая наполнять его стакан. Когда тот вываливается на воздух через заднюю дверь, то уже настолько пьян и обдолбан, что не может сопротивляться, когда его усаживают в машину. Кажется, он их с Джеком и не узнает, и спохватывается только, когда его выгружают на пол в пустом доке.  
Джек остается хорошим; он затягивает гарроту на шее Первого прежде, чем тот успевает что-то сообразить. Глаза у того выпучиваются, резко несет калом, и Люсинда брезгливо отворачивается.  
Джек достает из кармана бритву и мягко велит:  
– Иди, Лулу.  
Она отходит подальше: не хватало только платье запачкать.  
Этим вечером Джек остается у нее и, кажется, не собирается съезжать. Люсинде это кажется логичным. Когда, как не сейчас, соблюдать правило два. И ей так спокойнее, и Джеку реже снятся кошмары.  
Утром он валяется в постели и читает газеты, пока Люсинда готовит завтрак. Оладьи подгорают. Она та еще повариха, но Джек ест ее стряпню, не жалуясь. Главное – не готовить ему омлетов.  
– Вот, послушай, – довольно говорит Джек и читает: – Страшное убийство сицилийского иммигранта. Вчера был найден мертвым сорокатрехлетний Фрэнк Марони, иммигрант из Италии. Тело было обнаружено у подсобного помещения итальянского ресторана... Полиция не разглашает детали, но модус операнди убийцы позволяет предположить, что он принадлежит к сицилийской мафии. По всей вероятности, господина Марони догнала месть «семьи», от которой он укрывался в Гильбоа.  
– Чисто, – говорит Джек, опуская газету.  
– Чисто, – соглашается Люсинда. Наклоняется и целует его в щеку.

Ричардсон возвращается из Америки. Он неуверенно сходит по трапу на собственных ногах, а потом плачет в объятиях Джека.  
– Я могу ходить, сэр, ходить, мать их!  
Из аэропорта Джек везет его в ресторан – отметить, а потом, удостоверившись, что тот держится на ногах – по магазинам.  
– Ты теперь новый человек, так надо и одеть тебя по-новому.  
Джек чувствует, как расцветает на его губах уже забытая беззаботная улыбка.  
Они приезжают в тот самый торговый центр, куда ездили когда-то всем взводом тратить королевские деньги. Оба мрачнеют. Но, в конце концов, они оба живы, и оба – теперь – практически целы, а в Гильбоа весна. Они захватывают отдел костюмов почти на час. Джек напропалую флиртует с продавщицами и с Ричардсоном, а тот устраивает – чуть покачиваясь на неверных ногах – целое модное шоу. Но в конце концов, получив от восседающего в кресле Джека одобрение на костюм и несколько рубашек, он едва не теряет равновесие. Джек вскакивает, подхватывает его. От Ричардсона пахнет смесью туалетной воды – продавщицы в отделе парфюмерии набрызгивали на него все подряд. Галстук сидит на нем чуть криво. На бледном лице ярко проступают веснушки.  
– Поехали домой, – говорит ему Джек. – Выпьем вместе. Я тебя с женой познакомлю.  
Он даже не сразу понимает, что, сказав «домой», имел в виду квартирку Люсинды. Но Джек привык к ней, и везти друга в выстывший одинокий лофт ему не хочется. Он только надеется, что Люсинда не будет против.  
Люсинда не против, она тепло здоровается с Ричардсоном, наливает всем троим шерри, и где-то через час они уже играют в «правду или вызов». Ричардсон слушает, внимательно и сочувственно, будто не он лежал в госпитале с парализованными ногами, зная, что все его товарищи убиты. И скоро оба забывают об игре, и рассказывают – почти все. И почему-то Люсинде кажется – о том, чего они не рассказали, этот серьезный веснушчатый парень догадался сам. А потом, потихоньку, он и сам оттаивает – и тогда, глядя в пол, говорит и о боях, и о больничке, откуда с трудом вырвался.  
В конце концов, становится слишком серьезно, слишком тоскливо, а они, по мнению Люсинды, достаточно пьяны, и она предлагает сыграть в карты на раздевание.  
Каким-то образом они вместе с картами перемещаются в спальню. Лулу лишается браслета и расстегивает блузку, Джек стягивает рубашку, а Ричардсон снимает только что купленный пиджак. Он пьян и ужасно мил, он переводит взгляд с Джека на Люсинду и говорит:  
– Какие вы оба хорошие...  
Если бы ты знал, думает Лулу. Хотя что-то он наверняка знает.  
– Отлично, когда не приходится выбирать, – вкрадчиво говорит Джек. Он подсаживается к Ричардсону поближе, кладет ладони ему на плечи. Тот вздрагивает – а потом откидывается назад, пьяно и устало, как человек, нашедший убежище. Лулу следит за бережными движениями Джека, который снимает со своего лейтенанта новенький галстук и осторожно расстегивает ворот рубашки.  
– Сэр, – тихо говорит Ричардсон.  
– Слушайтесь приказа, лейтенант, – очень мягко отвечает Джек.  
И Ричардсон слушает; пока его осторожно, в четыре руки освобождают от одежды, когда Джек опускается перед ним на колени и гладит еще не окрепшие ноги, целует колени, прежде стянуть вниз трусы и взять в рот его вставший член.  
– Сэр, – беспомощно говорит Ричардсон.  
У него такое забавное растерянное лицо, что Лулу не выдерживает, поворачивает его к себе и целует в губы. Тот со слабым счастливым стоном начинает целовать ее в ответ. Лулу не знает, почему ей совсем не страшно: потому ли, что Ричардсон такой милый и на их стороне, или потому, что Джек рядом. Хотя в прошлый раз он не сумел защитить ее – но Лулу отгоняет мысли о прошлом разе. Ричардсон целует ее шею, ласкает груди, пока Джек шумно, едва не урча от удовольствия, старается внизу. Много ему не надо, он скоро вздрагивает, вздергивает бедра и изливается Джеку в рот, а потом конфузливо прячет лицо, уткнувшись Лулу в плечо. Джек вытирает губы и тихонько посмеивается, а Лулу, дождавшись, пока Ричардсон чуть отдышится, кладет его ладонь себе на грудь и просовывает руку ему между ног, обхватывая ослабший мокрый член. Ричардсон смотрит почти жалобно, и на сей раз это Джек его целует, требовательно, будто отдает приказ. Целует, а потом отходит к ночному столику, а Люсинда снова завладевает Ричардсоном безраздельно, и вдруг соображает, что не знает его имени – только фамилию и звание. Член у него опять затвердел, но он повинуется Лулу и не пытается ничего делать, только целует снова и снова. Джек возвращается, подхватывает Ричардсона под ягодицы и начинает смазывать его там, бережно и тщательно. Теперь Ричардсон зажат между ними – словно и он в каком-то смысле их жертва. Джек раскрывает его, проникает пальцами все глубже, отчего бедняга шалеет и тычется в ладонь Люсинде. Охает и напрягается, когда Джек начинает потихоньку насаживать его на себя. Лулу любуется ими обоими, но особенно Джеком, его алыми губами, его заблестевшими глазами, из которых, наконец, ушла боль. Она откидывается на подушки, раздвигает ноги, и Ричардсон приникает губами к ней там, внизу; лижет ее так бережно, будто зализывает рану, и когда Люсинда кончает, по щекам ее льются слезы.  
Они засыпают вповалку, а когда Люсинда просыпается, то видит, что Ричардсон разглядывает спящего Джека и что-то чертит пальцами у него на плече. Эта сцена наполняет ее леностью и миром; Люсинда долго лежит так, подложив ладонь под щеку и глядя на них двоих. В конце концов Ричардсон замечает, что она не спит, и сконфуженно шепчет:  
– Доброе утро...  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Майкл.  
Майкл – это хорошо. Так звали архангела с сияющим мечом, защитника, который укроет слабого своими крыльями.  
– Люби его, – шепотом говорит Люсинда.  
– Есть, мэм, – серьезно отвечает лейтенант.  
Потом они идут на кухню пить кофе.  
– Джек еще долго будет спать.  
– А в армии вскакивал до побудки, – вздыхает Майкл. – Надо же, все это время в отряде я и не осмеливался думать... Может быть... может, это потому, что все погибли? Потому, что у него так мало людей, кому можно доверять?  
– По-моему, – говорит Лулу, – это потому, что ты хороший.  
Майкл целует ее на прощание у дверей и кидает прощальный взгляд на Джека через открытую дверь спальни. И Лулу понимает, что больше не одна, что теперь ей есть, с кем разделить это чувство – тревогу за Джека.

После этого они расслабились, и могли бы – наверное – забыть о мести, если бы Второй не объявился сам. Возможно, тот почувствовал, что запахло жареным. Он звонит Джеку на работу, добивается, чтобы соединили, а после назначает встречу посреди дня в людном парке. Они сидят на скамье, и Второй показывает Джеку видео на телефоне. Оно плохого качества, и все же Джек различает на нем себя самого, а потом, на другом – Лулу. Он заставляет себя не отводить взгляд.  
– Что ты за это хочешь? – очень спокойно спрашивает Джек.  
– Я хочу уехать из Гильбоа, – говорит бывший охранник. – На теплые острова. Надеюсь, Ваше Высочество мне в этом поможет. Нехорошо будет, если весь народ увидит, чем Ваше Высочество занимались в плену.  
«Занимались» – звучит так, будто Джек сам это выбрал. Ему хочется придушить Второго прямо здесь, и он знает, что смог бы. Но совсем рядом резвятся дети, невдалеке отец с двумя детьми затеял игру в футбол.  
Второй хочет разумного: щедрую, но возможную сумму наличными, выездную визу и неприметный, но новый автомобиль, чтобы покинуть страну.  
– Не следует делать глупостей. Я послал копию записи моему другу, если со мной что-то случится, она тут же окажется в прессе и в Интернете.  
О прессе Джек не слишком беспокоится. Вульфсон, хоть и не простил дочь за то, что та опозорила его, связавшись с изменником, вряд ли захочет опозориться еще больше, и значит – не пропустит видео на свой канал и постарается помешать другим. Но им с Лулу хватит и Интернета...  
– На выездную визу понадобится время, – говорит он. – Вы готовы ждать?  
– Папа, папа, смотри, как я забил! – кричит совсем рядом ребенок и со смехом бросается в объятия отца.

Виза их и спасает – да еще, возможно, глупость охранника, который явно не продумал всего. Лулу выманивает Второго в тот же самый парк, чтобы передать документы. Тот явно нервничает, но, получив наконец на руки новый паспорт со штампом «разрешено», ободряется и, кажется, перестает ждать от Лулу подвоха. Он даже начинает флиртовать с ней – зачем ей, мол, оставаться с принцем, чьи предпочтения известны всей Гильбоа, а вот с ним на островах она могла бы отлично повеселиться, что скажете, моя принцесса?  
Она улыбается. Джек и Ричардсон в этот момент обшаривают его квартиру, разыскивая копии записей или все, что может натолкнуть на след того самого «друга». Им везет: они находят старый телефон с единственным забитым в него номером. Когда оказывается, что это номер Четвертого, Джек не удивляется. Как показало их с Лулу маленькое расследование, друзей у шантажиста не так уж много.

Машину с деньгами в багажнике Джек передает ему на окраинной заправке. Второй осматривает ее и остается доволен; считает деньги, смотрит их на просвет. В конце концов протягивает Джеку телефон с видео. Из кармана его туго набитой спортивной сумки торчат солнечные очки.  
Машина взрывается, немного доехав до границы; виза Второму так и не понадобилась. Взрыв списывают на гефских террористов, хотя никто из них не спешит брать ответственность за убийство. Но все знают, какие сейчас дороги в приграничье...  
Еще один лист в тетради Люсинды отправляется в огонь. А потом и следующий – с Четвертым им надо торопиться, тем же вечером, пока Второй еще жив и едет по шоссе, они отправляют ему сообщение – якобы с номера той самой старой «нокии». _Очень нужна твоя помощь. Приходи ко мне, в холодильнике есть пиво._  
В холодильнике и правда пиво, но Четвертому его не достается. Ричардсон берет его на мушку, едва тот переступает порог.  
– Сейчас, – почти нежно говорит лейтенант, – ты отведешь нас к себе и отдашь все копии записи. И тогда я не стану тебя убивать.  
Но Четвертый смотрит на Джека, и тот понимает, чего ему все это время не хватало. Чтобы его узнали, чтобы на него посмотрели – вот так.  
Им отдают копию – она еще дурнее, чем оригинал – и клянутся, что больше нигде этой записи нет. Четвертый трясется, его бросает в пот, и Джек верит ему. Ричардсон опускает руку с пистолетом, бедняга успевает шумно вдохнуть – и тогда в него стреляет Джек. Из пистолета, найденного в квартире у шантажиста. «Нокию» они кладут рядом с телом и беззвучно уходят. Джек думает, что в конце концов две смерти свяжут вместе, и тогда вместо версии теракта будет у них версия убийства – но принца Гильбоа они не могут притянуть к этому ни за какие уши. Ричардсон же считает, что они просто обеспечили гелвуйской полиции очередной «висяк».  
– Поехали домой, – говорит Джек.  
Люсинда в пижаме варит кофе, следя за новостями по телевизору. Она целует их обоих, разливает дымящийся кофе по чашкам, и Джек вдруг понимает: вот это и правда – дом.

С самого начала Люсинда знала, что с Томасиной ей придется справляться самой. Не нужно впутывать в это Джека – да и толку от него не будет. Какой бы ни была вина Томасины, Джек знает ее с детства и – наверняка – ухватил от нее те крохи любви, которые она обронила, и благодарен ей за это.  
То, что Томасина – куда более опасный враг, чем те охранники, Люсинда понимает тоже. Она задумчиво сидит вечером перед телевизором – Джек смотрит новости – и теребит прядь волос. Думает.  
Кажется, будто у Томасины никогда не было жизни за пределами дворца. Невозможно разузнать о ней хоть что-нибудь.  
Но в конце концов Томасина – вряд ли помня пословицу «на ловца и зверь бежит» – звонит сама. Люсинда даже не спрашивает, откуда у нее номер телефона.  
– Вы не понимаете, что делаете, мэм, – говорит Томасина, сидя напротив Люсинды на чистой дизайнерской кухне своего коттеджа. У Лулу от этого показного уважения сводит скулы. Томасина всегда говорила ей «мэм». «Вы сами постелили себе постель, мэм, вам теперь в ней и спать», – сказала она, когда Лулу пожаловалась ей на охранников. Сказала, развернулась и ушла, и тогда Люсинда поняла окончательно, что помощи им не дождаться.  
Джек только пожал плечами. Вернее, одним плечом, второй рукой еще не получалось двигать.  
– Я чуть не уничтожил смысл всей ее жизни. Раньше я думал, что она ратует за всю нашу семью, но потом... – он втянул в себя воздух, как от внезапной боли, – потом я понял, что для нее важен только отец.  
Возможно, Томасина так не думает. Она считает, будто радеет за королевство – даже сейчас, когда Шепард откровенно и нетактично выставил ее, пусть и со щедрой пенсией.  
– Если это откроется, – все тем же бесстрастно-поучительным тоном говорит Томасина, – это очень плохо отразится не только на Его Высочестве, но и на всем королевстве.  
Она не собирается их шантажировать (в это Лулу и не верила с самого начала). Все, чего хочет Томасина – снова ощутить себя важной, необходимой, как во времена Сайласа. Женщиной, которая из тени правила королевством, которая обращается с ней и с Джеком так, будто они – непослушные подростки, справедливо, хоть и строго наказанные.  
Возможно, следует просто оставить ее в живых. Дать ей следить по телевизору за дворцовой жизнью, гладко протекающей без нее. И все-таки – она может быть опасна. А снотворное уже тихонько растворяется на дне бокала «перье» – Лулу бросила таблетку, когда Томасина отходила налить ей чаю.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – вежливо, но холодно говорит Люсинда. – Я читала газеты. Их смерть не имеет к нам никакого отношения. Нам с Джеком сейчас не до этого. Мы пытаемся вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
Таблетка должна уже действовать: Лулу знает, что это снотворное очень сильное. Когда ей только выписали его, Люсинда засыпала, едва коснувшись головой подушки, – а потом не могла вырваться из мрачных, бессвязных кошмаров. Томасина начинает потихоньку клевать носом – и вдруг дергается, вскидывает глаза и пытается встать – но Люсинда знает, как отяжелело вдруг ее тело. Томасина обвисает на стуле, не успев двинуться. Люсинде остается только открыть духовку и перетащить туда безвольное тело. Томасина оказывается почему-то легче, чем ей казалось. Люсинда привыкла видеть ее исполненной собственной важности, оттого она казалась весомее. Медленно, в несколько попыток она оттаскивает тело к плите, устраивает так, чтобы голова оказалась в духовке. Моет собственную чашку, вытирает и ставит в шкаф; следит, не забыла ли чего-нибудь. Бутылек со снотворным она оставляет, предварительно вытерев свои отпечатки и приложив к нему чужие пальцы. Быстро протирает все, чего могла касаться, включает газ и уходит. Люсинда не боится, что кто-нибудь войдет и помешает ее плану: семьи у Томасины нет, да и друзья вряд ли когда-то были. Люсинда надеется, что Дэвид устроит ей почетные, но не слишком шумные похороны.  
Она уходит пешком и, пройдя пару километров, звонит Ричардсону. Тот целует ее с чувством и ничего не спрашивает, когда Люсинда просит отвезти ее во дворец. По пути они останавливаются у цветочника, и она покупает букет нежных чайных роз. Джек на работе, но ей нужно позаботится о собственном алиби.  
Комнаты королевы-матери – во дворце, но теперь затеряны в лабиринте коридоров, будто Роуз прячется. Может быть, она в самом деле скрывается – от нового короля, от новой реальности. Траур старит ее – а может быть, она и в самом деле постарела. Лулу в толк не возьмет, как могла когда-то ее бояться.  
– Матушка, – она протягивает Роуз букет. Та устало, но все еще царственно улыбается:  
– Люсинда. Как мило, что ты пришла.  
Распоряжается подать чаю и с умением, достигнутым годами практики, полчаса занимает Люсинду разговором ни о чем. В конце концов, в беседе наступает пауза.  
– Я пришла поблагодарить вас, – говорит Люсинда. – За лекарства. За... все остальное.  
Роуз была единственной, кто хоть как-то помогал им с Джеком. Это она передавала им через Пятого обезболивающие и антибиотики, она присылала записки и книги, чтобы они не сошли с ума. Но когда охрана перестала приносить еду, никаких посылок «с воли» больше не было, и Джек решил, будто и мать его похоронила.  
Видно, и Роуз эта мысль не дает покоя.  
– В больнице вы оба были такими худыми... Вас что же, не стали кормить?  
– Видимо, Его Величество решил, что мы уже точно ни на что не сгодимся, – улыбается Лулу. Ей до сих пор страшно вспоминать, как Джек твердил, словно заклинание: «Ничего, главное – у нас есть вода, воду они не отключили».  
Теперь уж они не узнают, хотел ли Сайлас их просто испугать – или...  
– Его Величество незадолго до смерти постиг... прискорбный недуг.  
У Роуз трясется подбородок, и Люсинда только теперь понимает, с триумфальным удивлением, что в их войне победили не сильные мира сего – король со своим цербером и его королева – а они с Джеком. Их потрепало, но они выжили и готовы встретить новый день.  
– Я давно не видела моего сына. Скажи Джеку, что не годится забывать о матери.  
«Скажи Джеку, чтобы простил меня», – слышит Люсинда.  
– Непременно, матушка.  
Если кому-то придет в голову спрашивать, где она была в день смерти Томасины, она скажет, что пила чай с королевой. Поистине царское алиби. Лулу улыбается.

– Я пила чай с твоей матерью, – говорит она Джеку на следующий день, когда тот читает в газете довольно скромную заметку о самоубийстве «бывшей помощницы короля Сайласа».  
Джек, кажется, сердит.  
– Ты не должна была делать это в одиночку. Вспомни правило два.  
– Прости, – говорит Лулу на случай, если Джек все-таки жалеет. Тот морщится:  
– Это она рассказала отцу про Джозефа. Она узнала достаточно рано – но я думал почему-то, что она на моей стороне и будет хранить тайну. Не знаю, отчего я был так глуп..  
На кухне полуодетый Ричардсон готовит им оладьи по рецепту своей матери, в спальню вкусно тянет горячим тестом, и в конце концов им уже не хочется говорить о Томасине.

– Шепарда мы не трогаем.  
Люсинда фыркает. Они сидят на крыше в пентхаусе Джека, глядят на раскинувшийся внизу Шайло. Лулу сделала им коктейли, и сейчас, в пятницу вечером, они выглядят обычной обеспеченной парой, отдыхающей после недельных трудов.  
– Он спас мне жизнь три раза.  
– Он привел Сайласа обратно, зная, чем это тебе грозит.  
Люсинда и сама не заметила, как вошла во вкус. Конечно, с гораздо большим удовольствием она занялась бы бывшим монархом, главным виновником того, что с ними произошло. Стоит ей подумать об отце Джека – и внутри вспыхивает ненависть, которая кажется негасимой – что-то вроде ее собственного вечного огня. Но о нем уже позаботился Бог...  
– Он думал не обо мне и не о Сайласе, а о Гильбоа. Что делает его неплохим королем.  
– Ты просто хочешь с ним переспать, – смеется Лулу.  
– Эй! Он женат на моей сестре!  
– Мишель мне рассказывала, как ты отбирал у нее игрушки.  
– Раньше хотел, – раздумчиво говорит Джек, глядя в стягивающуюся на горизонте красную полосу заката. – А теперь...  
А теперь, думает Люсинда, он выглядит успокоенным (она суеверно боится даже про себя произнести «счастливым»). Ричардсону пришлось снова уехать в Америку – на серию тестов. Если тесты окажутся удачными, король одобрит программу Джека по сотрудничеству со «Старк Индастриз». Эту программу уже обсуждали публично; народ рукоплескал и Джеку, так заботившемуся о ветеранах недавней войны, и Его Величеству. Дэвид уже прямым текстом предложил Джеку министерский пост, и Джек подумывает согласиться.  
Ричардсон теперь звонит им каждый вечер и жалуется на тесты, на «американских живодеров» и на то, как скучает по ним обоим. Джек перевез его вещи к ним домой – в пустой и чистой когда-то квартирке Лулу теперь веселый беспорядок, бывающий только там, где живут семьей.  
– Что же, – говорит она, допив коктейль, – все?  
– Все, – кивает Джек. В последнее время он почти перестал просыпаться от кошмаров, да и Люсинде кажется, что теперь ей хватит сил пойти к доктору. Вот только вряд ли она сможет рассказать, какой метод применила, чтобы стало лучше.  
– Мы могли бы вернуть тебя на трон, – говорит она. Но Джек только качает головой. В одну реку не войдешь дважды, и ему откровенно лень бороться с течением.  
– Мы могли бы, – он запинается. – Мы могли бы попробовать еще раз. Теперь, когда никто над душой не стоит. По-настоящему.  
– Ты хотел бы? – Лулу уверена, что из Джека получится отличный отец. И что он никогда не задумается, чья у ребенка группа крови, его или Ричардсона. – Не для королевства? Нашего, для нас?  
– Нашего, для нас, – подтверждает Джек.  
Люсинда представляет себе ребенка. Новую, чистую жизнь. Дитя будет невинным и хорошим. _Может быть, тогда мы и сами вспомним о том, как быть хорошими._  
Люсинда подсаживается к нему в шезлонг. Это неудобно, оба набрали вес, и теперь ткань сиденья рискует под ними порваться.  
– Кажется, – говорит Люсинда, – нам придется выдумать новые правила...


End file.
